


rose-colored reunion

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Shiro, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is his retainer, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Presumed Dead, Reunions, Revenge, Shiro is a prince, mentions of murder and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He barely remembers that mission from years ago, but when he sees Keith for the first time in five years, it comes back clear as day.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	rose-colored reunion

Keith was alive. In the thick of battle, his voice cut through the sounds of clashing steel and hoofbeats and flapping wings. _Sorry I'm late, your highness. I'll explain later, for now let me help._ And he was right by Shiro's side, blade flashing with every enemy he struck down, shield flying up to protect Shiro from any stray arrows or magic bolts.

_Keith..._

For the past five years he'd been so overcome with anger and hatred as he dreamed of killing his former friend, his stepbrother. _I will not rest until his head is in my hands and his body lies at my feet! For Father, for my stepmother, for Tavo..._

For Keith, after he'd sacrificed his own life so Shiro could escape.

"How are you here?" he asked once the dust settled. The urge to embrace him until neither of them could breathe was strong, but somehow he was suppressing it. "Five years ago, you-"

"The Blade saved me." Keith sheathed his sword. "Kolivan and the rest of the group we helped during that rebellion. They broke into the dungeon and snuck me out just before my execution." And suddenly, a battle that Shiro thought had faded away into the recesses of his memory resurfaced.

_"I don't need your pity. Finish me off now and be done with it."_

_"No." Keith sheathed his blade, looking the man in the eyes. He was taller even than Shiro's father had been, his gaze unflinching even in defeat. "We managed to spare most of your men. They're waiting for you."_

_"After I told them not to expect me-"_

_"Kolivan," Keith said sharply. "What good's a rebellion if you have to die to get what you're after? You want to make life better for the Galra, right? That's why you started the Blade in the first place."_

_"I didn't start the Blade of Marmora to be spared by a brat who sold his soul to the Kingdom." Keith's eyes narrowed, and Shiro stepped forward, holding up a hand._

_"Don't you dare-"_

_"I've got this." Keith put a hand on his shoulder; usually in situations such as this, it was Shiro calming his angry retainer. But Keith's gaze was focused, his breathing even, and Shiro stepped back again and simply listened._

_"The Holy Kingdom of Altea destroyed our land. They murdered entire families, young children, burned our homes to the ground and built manors and castles upon our fields," Kolivan said. "And you, the son of two warriors who gave their lives to protect you, now serve the crown prince."_

_"His highness isn't like the others," Keith said. "Takashi Shirogane saved my life. After my parents were captured, that same soldier came back for me. I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for his highness. He suffered many losses during the Tragedy of Daibazaal, but he never once blamed the Galra. He wishes to create a land where both the Galra and the Alteans can live in peace, and you deserve to be alive to see that."_

_Kolivan shook his head._

_"You're so naive."_

_"Maybe I am, but I believe in his highness."_

_Silence fell, a long uncomfortable silence before Kolivan let out his breath._

_"The Blade of Marmora do not forget grudges, nor favors. Remember that," he said, before he turned on his heel and left. Keith sighed._

_"Thanks, your highness. I know getting involved was a risk, but..."_

_"Your parents both knew the rebel leader, didn't they?" Shiro smiled a little, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Keith. You did a good thing, and I hope Kolivan realizes how lucky he is you were there."_

_"I didn't do this to be thanked. I wanted to protect what was left of my people." Keith leaned against him. "And I meant everything I said. Sorry if I was pouring it on a little thick, but it's only the truth." Shiro laughed softly, pulling Keith into a brief hug._

_"I'm glad I could save your life, then. Mine's been better just by having you in it."_

_"Your high-"_

_"Keith, please. How many times do I have to tell you, when we're alone, it's-"_

_"Prince Takashi! Keith!" the professor called just then, and Shiro groaned._

_"Never mind." Keith smiled._

_"I'll try, okay?"_

"Kolivan," Shiro murmured. "He really meant it when he said he'd never forget."

"He's not the only one," Keith said. "My mother's alive." He closed his eyes, his shoulders hitching slightly. "I'll explain everything later, though. Your highness, I spent five long years looking for you. Now that I've found you, let me be your sword and your shield again."

The moment the darkness began to lift, one moment of clarity brought back five years' worth of regret. Corpses, soldiers and civilians alike killed in a blind rage as he cut through them in his search for Lotor. A single-minded obsession with putting that bastard in his place once and for all, to silence the voices of the dead.

His gaze caught his metallic arm, given to him by local alchemists after his right arm was lost to a particularly rough battle. The metal was as shiny as the rest of him was stained, tarnished. A shock of his hair had turned completely white at some point, he couldn't remember exactly when.

Keith had to notice these changes. But he was still looking at Shiro as if he were the same clean-cut prince he'd been during their Academy days.

"Thank you," he finally murmured. "I'd like that. And Keith, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

Shiro took his hands, squeezing tightly, taking a deep breath and looking into his retainer's eyes.

"Don't ever throw your life away again, even for me. Thinking I'd lost you just about destroyed me," he said. Keith nodded.

"I won't, I promise. I want to be there when you crush the Empire, destroy that man, and reclaim Altea," he said. "I know the past five years haven't been easy on you, your highness. I've heard whispers. But I don't care how much you've changed or what anyone else says, you're still the man who saved my life, and the man I'll be proud to serve until the end."

"Keith..." Shiro closed his eyes, blinking back tears, his grip on Keith's hands tightening even more.

"It doesn't matter what you've done. You're still you."

Shiro let go of Keith's hands and embraced him, burying his face in his hair. _Keith, even after all this time..._ The darkness began to lift more, the voices of the dead growing quieter. Keith's arms slid up and wrapped around him, and all he felt was warm.

Crushing the empire was still top priority, and he would still have Lotor's head. But with the fog of revenge lighter, he remembered his kingdom. _I promise, Father, I will reclaim Altea in your name. I won't let him live, and when Altea rises again, I'll make sure his name and memory are ground into dust along with his corpse._

And he would have Keith by his side through all of it. For the first time in five years, he felt a smile tug at his face.

"Thank you, Keith."


End file.
